phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Master alchemical products
The following alchemical products require the creator to have the Master Alchemist feat to create. Alchemical products of master level require an alchemist’s lab to create. The DCs for creating master-level products are as follows: Greater Mana Draught: This dark blue liquid grants its consumer 8 levels of spell slots. Draught; Craft (alchemy) 16 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 640 gp. Alchemical Oil of Immolation: This volatile mixture is kept tightly sealed. Unlike other alchemical oils, this oil isn’t applied to a weapon or armor. Instead, alchemical oil of immolation is like alchemist’s fi re, save that it deals 4d6 points of fire damage to the target, and 2d6 points of fire damage to those in the splash area. Alchemical oil of immolation continues to burn for 3 rounds after impact, dealing 2d6 points of fi re damage to the target per round, and 1d6 points of fi re damage to those who were splashed. Extinguishing the flames requires a fullround action and a DC 22 Reflex save. Alchemical oil; Craft (alchemy) 16 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 640 gp. Magic Resistance Philter: This dark magenta fluid grants spell resistance 21 for 3 minutes. Philter; Craft (alchemy) 17 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 680 gp. Superior Healing Draught: This blood-red mixture heals those who imbibe it for 8d6 hit points. Draught; Craft (alchemy) 17 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 680 gp. Lesser Stoneshield Philter: This deep black mixture grants its imbiber DR 1/— for 15 rounds. Philter; Craft (alchemy) 17 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 680 gp. Philter of Greater Water Breathing: This clear, bubbly liquid grants the ability to breathe in water for 1 hour. Those who consume it may still breathe air normally. Philter; Craft (alchemy) 17 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 680 gp. Craft Philosopher’s Stone: This is the process by which an alchemist takes rare ingredients and distills from them the philosopher’s stone, a piece of unique equipment that enables her to perform other transmutations. The philosopher’s stone can make the creation of high-level alchemical mixtures simpler, as well; a philosopher’s stone grants the alchemist a +2 circumstance bonus on Craft (alchemy) checks to create master-level alchemical mixtures. Transmutation; Craft (alchemy) 18 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 500 gp. Wildvine Draught: This purple infusion heals its imbiber for 9d6 points of damage, as well as restoring 9 levels of spell slots. Draught; Craft (alchemy) 18 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 720 gp. Dreamless Sleep Draught: This strange, pinkish mixture places its imbiber in a deep sleep that lasts for 10 rounds, during which he cannot be awakened, even by violence. The imbiber heals 1d6 hit points per round that he sleeps; additionally, when he reawakens, he regains 10 levels of spell slots. Draught; Craft (alchemy) 18 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 720 gp. Arcane Philter: This potent mixture adds volatility to damaging spells cast by the imbiber. The damage of all spells increases by 10% while under the effects of this philter, for 30 minutes. Philter; Craft (alchemy) 18 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 720 gp. Philter of Greater Intellect: This jade-hued mixture increases the Intellect of its imbiber by +8 for one hour. Philter; Craft (alchemy) 18 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 720 gp. Invisibility Philter: This violet liquid grants invisibility (as the spell invisibility) for 30 rounds (3 minutes). Philter; Craft (alchemy) 18 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 720 gp. Transmute Iron to Gold: This is the raw process by which alchemists fashion gold, transmuting the base, earthly metal of iron into the exalted, celestial metal of gold. For every 1 XP and 2 gp the alchemist spends (in the process and raw materials), he gains 20 gp. Transmutation; Craft (alchemy) 18 ranks, Master Alchemist, philosopher’s stone. Philter of Dream Vision: This brilliant garnet-colored mixture grants a controlled vision of her surroundings to the imbiber, allowing her to explore them as though she had cast eye of Kilrogg with a duration of 10 minutes. This does not actually create a sensor, however; the dreamer simply experiences her surroundings as though she were walking through them without actually physically venturing into them. Philter; Craft (alchemy) 19 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 760 gp. Philter of Greater Agility: A light green brew, this philter grants a +8 bonus to Agility for one hour to those who consume it. Philter; Craft (alchemy) 19 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 760 gp. Gift of Ozymandias: The imbiber of this strangely glowing mixture gains spell resistance 21 against spells from the necromancy school. Additionally, his blood becomes tainted strangely, so that those who deal lethal damage to him must make DC 25 Fortitude saves or be infected with a magical disease that weakens the skin; each time the victim takes lethal damage, the damage is increased by +2. This affl iction lasts for 3 minutes; falling victim to it multiple times simply extends the duration of the affliction to 3 minutes from the last strike. Philter; Craft (alchemy) 19 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 760 gp. Philter of Giants: A potent topaz-colored mixture, this philter grants a +8 bonus to Strength for one hour to those who consume it. Philter; Craft (alchemy) 19 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 760 gp. Limited Invulnerability Philter: This luminous gold liquid grants its imbiber immunity to lethal damage from physical (but not spell) attacks for 2 rounds. Philter; Craft (alchemy) 19 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 760 gp. Philter of Shadow Power: This deep purple mixture infuses the caster’s necromantic spells with dark power, increasing the damage dealt by spells from the necromancy school or spells with the evil or fel descriptors by 20% for 15 minutes. Philter; Craft (alchemy) 19 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 760 gp. Philter of Demonslaying: This swirling black and crimson liquid grants the drinker a +6 bonus on attack and damage rolls against demons for 1 hour. Philter; Craft (alchemy) 19 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 760 gp. Philter of Detect Demon: This sullen red liquid grants its imbiber the ability to detect demons for one hour; as with the detect demons spell or spelllike ability. Philter; Craft (alchemy) 19 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 760 gp. Superior Mana Draught: This dark blue liquid grants its consumer 10 levels of spell slots. Draught; Craft (alchemy) 20 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 800 gp. Philter of Superior Defense: Those who consume this philter gain a +6 bonus to natural armor for 1 hour. Philter; Craft (alchemy) 20 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 800 gp. Philter of the Sages: This luminous, moonstone-colored mixture increases the Intellect and Spirit of those who imbibe it by +6 for 1 hour. Philter; Craft (alchemy) 21 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 840 gp. Philter of Brute Force: This deep orange mixture increases the Strength and Stamina of those who consume it by +6 for 1 hour. Philter; Craft (alchemy) 21 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 840 gp. Major Healing Draught: This blood-red mixture heals those who imbibe it for 10d6 hit points. Draught; Craft (alchemy) 21 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 80 gp. Philter of the Mongoose: This cerulean, swirling mixture increases the imbiber’s Agility by +8 for 1 hour. Additionally, the critical threat ranges of the imbiber’s weapons are increased by +1. Philter; Craft (alchemy) 21 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 840 gp. Greater Stoneshield Philter: This deep black mixture grants its imbiber DR 2/— for 15 rounds. Philter; Craft (alchemy) 21 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 840 gp. Transmute Mithryl to Truesilver: Through this process, the alchemist filters away the impurities of mithryl and transforms it into truesilver, an alchemically perfect metal used in forging magic weapons and armor. For every 1 XP and 2 gp spent, the alchemist creates 50 gp toward the cost of creating a truesilver item. Only up to half of the price of creating the item can be paid for in such a fashion. Transmutation; Craft (alchemy) 21 ranks, Master Alchemist, philosopher’s stone; Price 2 gp/XP spent. Transmute Thorium to Arcanite: Through this process, the alchemist uses arcane crystals to blast away the impurities in thorium, leaving bars of arcanite. For every 1 XP and 2 gp spent, the alchemist creates 50 gp towards the cost of creating an arcanite item, magic or otherwise. Only up to half of the price of creating the item can be paid for in such a fashion. Transmutation; Craft (alchemy) 21 ranks, Master Alchemist, philosopher’s stone. Purification Draught: This volatile yellow mixture purges those who drink it of poisons and disease. The imbiber can attempt a Fortitude save against all poisons and diseases that currently affect her (the DCs equal the standard DCs for the poisons or diseases); success indicates that the poison or disease is cured. Additionally, if the drinker is under the effects of any curses, she gains a second saving throw to throw off its effects immediately. Draught; Craft (alchemy) 21 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 840 gp. Greater Arcane Philter: This philter increases the spell damage of the imbiber’s spells by 20% for one hour. Philter; Craft (alchemy) 21 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 840 gp. Greater Magical Protection Philter: When this philter is created, the alchemist chooses one energy type (acid, cold, fi re, electricity, or sonic). Those who imbibe this philter gain spell resistance 28 against spells with that descriptor for one hour. Philter; Craft (alchemy) 22 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 880 gp. Major Mana Draught: This dark blue liquid grants its consumer 12 levels of spell slots.Draught; Craft (alchemy) 22 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 880 gp. Flask of the Titans: This philter grants its imbiber a +8 bonus to Stamina for 1 hour. Philter; Craft (alchemy) 23 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 920 gp. Major Rejuvenation Draught: This purple infusion heals its imbiber for 10d6 hit points, as well as restoring 10 levels of spell slots. Draught; Craft (alchemy) 23 ranks, Master Alchemist; Price 920 gp. OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice ''World of Warcraft: More Magic & Mayhem Copyright 2005, Blizzard Entertainment'' Category:Alchemy Category:Chymistry